Analysis of samples, such as samples of cannabis-based plant matter, hops, animal feed, alfalfa, and agricultural products for human consumption, for content of certain substances is often required to determine the usefulness, potency, effectiveness, and value of the substance. It is not generally possible to determine the content of certain substances and, hence, potential medicinal, nutritional, monetary, or other value of the substance, through color, taste, touch, or smell. Furthermore, it is desirable to determine the presence of impurities such as mold or pesticides in plant matter, especially if users are allergic to such.
Tetrahydrocannabinol (or THC), is the chemical responsible for most of cannabis' (marijuana's) psychological effects. In general, the value of a given quantity of a cannabis-based plant matter is somewhat proportional to the percentage of tetrahydrocannabinol in that cannabis. This is because the lower the THC content in the cannabis-based plant matter, the more the user needs to consume to produce the desired effects. Likewise, the CBD (CannaBiDol) content in the cannabis-based plant matter is significant because this component is known to have significant medical benefits. Another substance found in cannabis-based plant matter is terpenes, also known as aromic terpenes. These compounds give the cannabis a unique smell. Terpenes are oily, volatile molecules that evaporate easily. Some 20,000 terpenes have been identified and characterized by their molecular structure, around 200 of which have been found in cannabis. Many terpenes have medicinal benefits such as Alpha-pinene (essential pine oil) which is often found in cannabis. Alpha-pinene is a bronchodilator potentially helpful for asthmatics. Pinene is also known to promote alertness and memory retention.
The percentage of CBD is a given amount of cannabis-based plant matter can vary from almost zero (approximately 0.3% for some forms of hemp), but typically between 1 percent and 15 percent CBD (certain Charlotte's Web cannabis strains). So, if a consumer consumes a certain amount of cannabis having 15% CBD, it would take approximately fifteen times that amount of the cannabis-based plant matter having 1% CBD to achieve the same desired medicinal effect and, therefore, the value of this range of product varies with CBD concentration.
Given that there is no real way to determine the value of a given amount of cannabis-based plant matter by taste, smell, color, texture, etc., it is difficult for consumers and marketers to understand what they are buying or selling. With alcohol, the consumer is notified of the percentage of alcohol as a percentage or “proof” measurement that is printed on the bottle such as 14.5% for a certain bottle of wine or 80 proof (i.e., 40%) for a certain bottle of vodka.
Being that the CBD content of cannabis-based plant matter is determined by many factors such as growing conditions (e.g., soil, light, water, fertilizer), plant lineage (e.g., genetic makeup), growing time, plant maturity, drying, etc., there is a need to measure the many different compounds that are within a sample of cannabis-based plant matter.
What is needed is a portable system that will provide a direct value at least one concentration of a substance in a sample of plant matter and other substances.